


Snow Angels

by mm8



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2012, Community: cabinpres_fic, Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M, Snow, Snow Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The snow brings out the child in Martin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

Martin glances up at the wall clock and is astonished to see the time. 21:00 on the dot. He hadn't realized it had got so late. Technically Carolyn told him to leave… what? Two hours ago? Three hours ago? He thought he'd work on some paperwork and his logbook. Apparently time flies when you're having _fun_.

He yawns as he gathers his things and closes up the office. Martin isn't looking forward to going home. Although it's Christmas, a typical cheery time of year certainly. But this year Carolyn hadn't booked them a flight thanks to Douglas' threats. And no one moved at Christmas so he's doubly broke _and_ bored. He hasn't seen his family over the holidays since his father died. Caitlin invited him over to hers for Christmas two years ago but he declined. Honestly, Caitlin has her own life, her own family and children to take care of. She didn't need Martin to look after during the holidays too. 

Martin blinks a few times as he closes the door and enters the cold outside. Snow's falling gently from the sky. The snowflakes illuminate the dark night. The child inside him wants to stick his tongue out to catch one of the snowflakes, to taste it on his tongue and pretend it tastes of strawberries and chocolate. Instead, Martin shoves his hands in his jack pockets and starts to head in the direction of his van; the sound of his feet crunching against the snow is oddly satisfying.

Just when he is about to put the keys in the van, Martin hears the sound of a child's carefree laughter. He spins around, surveying the airfield. Why the hell would a child be here and at this time of night? "Hello?" Martin shouts. He steps forward, still searching for any sign of a lost child. "H—Hello? Pl—Please answer me! Your mummy and d—daddy must be worried!"

"Hiii Skip!"

Martin screams and jumps in the air. His heart is beating rapidly in his chest, he tries to breathe slowly to calm himself. " _Arthur_?"

Arthur is covered in head to toe in warm clothing. There's a layer of snow on his nose and shoulders. Arthur waves enthusiastically and smiles brightly. He leans forward and gives Martin a peck on the cheek. "Isn't this wonderful, Skip? It's snowing!"

Martin blushes furiously, his cheeks quickly matching the shade of his hair. "Arthur, I—I thought I told you about how I feel about public displays of affections at the airfield."

"Yeah, well," Arthur hops from one foot to the other. "But we're the only two here. So why not?" He grips Martin's hands and squeezes. "But isn't this _brilliant_ , Skip?" Arthur laughs joyfully and begins to spin and dance. Gracelessly, he falls backwards onto the ground and begins to move his arms and legs. "Make snow angels with me, Martin!" Arthur squeals.

Martin smiles. His uniform will get all wet and stained and need cleaning. But for a moment, he'll feel like a child again. And that's worth it. He dives beside Arthur into the snow, and laughs along with him as they make angels.


End file.
